Night Terrors
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Apollo is a God again after almost dying. Again. Artemis has been having Night Terrors about Apollo dying when he was a mortal. All she can see is Apollo's death. She is trapped in Night Terrors. Can anyone help her?...ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Part of the Artemis & Apollo Sibling Stories I am writing**

* * *

**Introduction**

Apollo is a God again after almost dying. Again. Artemis has been having Night Terrors about Apollo dying when he was a mortal. All she can see is Apollo's death. She is trapped in Night Terrors. Can anyone help her?

* * *

**Night Terrors**

* * *

Artemis whimpers in her sleep. Her nights have been plagued with Terrors for months now. Ever since Apollo was made mortal and thrown off Olympus. All she had done for months was watch. She couldn't do anything! She only could give the slight nudge to some friends to get them to help Apollo. Because she had been FORBIDDEN to help her OWN twin brother.

So for months she watched him as he started his quest. But she admitted it might have been better her not knowing as she kept seeing him getting almost killed and being unable to offer aid. But she also admitted if she didn't watch she would work her way into a frenzy worrying if her brother was alive or dead. Because Apollo had been mortal so he _could've_ died and then she would never had seen him again. Which was nearly too much for her to bare.

She might never admit it but she loved her brother very much. No matter how he acted she still cared and loved her brother even though she never showed it. She couldn't she didn't want it to be thrown in her face. A male hating Goddess admitting she loved a male, even through it might be acceptable because he's her own twin brother.

She always watched over him when he was punished. She HAD to make sure her _baby _brother was safe. Zeus was a bastard to her each time yelling at her that she couldn't interfere.

But this time it was so much worse. The danger was worse than anything her brother had faced when he had been mortal previous times had been.

The memories always started with Apollo screaming as his immortality and godhood was striped away from him (She had seen this be done three times now and it killed a part of her each time. And Apollo never remembered the pain), then her _father_ blasting Apollo of Olympus. She had to watch as minutes after landing in a dumpster he nearly gets robbed. Then a girl saves him. Artemis had been never thankful. And she was glad the Apollo had found a good girl to serve.

But earlier then normal Apollo got into trouble as Percy Jackson was escorting them to camp she watched them get attacked by Nosoi. She couldn't do anything when they infected her weak mortal brother.

She watched at his children helped him and they bonded. She was happy with _that_ part at least. The next couple of days she wasn't strained because Apollo was safe inside Camp Half-Blood's borders. But then when she watched him he was attacked by Myremeke and passes out from a head injury. Artemis had sensed he was alright so her heart settled just a bit.

She watches over him in the Groves Antechamber. She had snarled when she learned Meg was in league with Nero. She thought her brother was bound to a girl who was allied with a man who was going up against Olympus. She nearly got her bow and hunted the girl down for the betrayal she did on her brother. And she watched her brothers heartbreak when Meg went with Nero leaving him alone.

Then thankfully she was able to rest a bit after that. But a few weeks later everything changed. Soon he was battling Blemmyae. Many of them. Oh how she wished she could run to his side. But she couldn't do something because of her _father. _But there were ways around that which she learnt long ago. Nobody else but the girl she asked a favour off knew. She sent a message by her thoughts to a former hunter Emmie asking her to save Apollo, Leo and Calypso. She was vague but made her former hunter swear to never tell anyone otherwise it would put people in danger.

Luckily that plan worked and nobody knew she had helped. She did do another thing to help and this time Zeus DID get suspicious. Artemis asked for a favour from Britomartis the Goddess of Nets. Honestly the Goddess wasn't on Zeus's radar. So she was a safe choice. Artemis agreed to owe her a favour.

As soon as she sent the message to Britomartis she ordered Thalia to move the hunters to the Waystation. Making sure to tell her she had nothing to do with the order. She just had a feeling they would be needed and they were in the vicinity for a hunt. Thankfully Thalia obeyed and left with a group of Hunters.

Then after the Goddess freed him he went and got himself in trouble saving some Griffins. Ok she could understand _somewhat_ but he was risking his life while _mortal_. And he was nearly killed by Lityerses but was saved by Meg. That act probably saved her from being obliterated or being the first female jackolope if Artemis had saw her.

But Artemis almost had a heart attack when her little brother was nearly eaten by a Carthaginian Serpent. Honesty why did her little brother have such rotten luck? Because he seemed to find the most dangerous monsters ever to rise from the Pit.

Thankfully in the end Thalia and the hunters she sent arrived just in time. And she was also lucky the Thalia was a good liar. Yes she _had_ been forbidden to help her brother. That didn't mean she was going to _listen_ to the stupid order when her brother might die if she did. Zeus can go _jump_ or _throw _himself off a cliff for all she cared at the moment. She smiled sadly when Thalia told Apollo that she was not allowed to help and they had just been in the area.

She had winced at the hurt look in Apollo's eyes. She had so badly wanted to teleport to his side and set things right but that _bastard _father of theirs was keeping a closer eye on her. Oh how she wanted to _shove_ a arrow through him. Or maybe try an _active _volcano. Who did she know that was near a volcano and would help her commit murder and possible pain on her father before they through him in the Volcano? Maybe she could ask her Uncle Hades? She knew her father has pissed him off last week. He would be _delighted _to help her. Or he might suggest Tartarus. But to her it was a win, win.

She winced when Meg stopped breathing in the Oracles Cave. She saw the desperate look on her brothers face. That look haunted her dreams too.

She had watched as her brother passed out, then fought, and _somehow_ unleashes his divine form. Which DID shock her and Commodus. She was nervous when they found out about an attack on Camp Jupiter. For some reason that set off alarm bells.

That was the time she began to get frantic. Switching between her Greek and Roman form. And muttering curses to use on Zeus or Jupiter (If she was in her Roman form) in every language she could think off. She also muttered different _creative _ways she could kill him or inflict maximum pain.

She couldn't sleep because of the Night Terrors. So she was more frantic then she would ever be of she had gotten sleep. Her hunters avoided her but Thalia. Who asked why she didn't come out of her tent much.  
"Can't stand the sun", Artemis had mumbled while looking over a map while switching between forms muttering between killing Zeus/Jupiter and helping Apollo or both she wasn't picky.

"Why?" Thalia had asked

"It is not him", Artemis had replied thinking it was obvious

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked confused

"The sun hasn't felt like my…him since he was punished. I can't stand the uncomfortable feeling", Artemis had admitted quietly

Thalia hadn't asked her again after that.

She continued to watch Apollo's quest and swore when he got scratched by a Strix. She muttered curse words on her idiot of a brother for letting his guard down. Maybe she should train him more when he was a god again?

A couple of days later. She was over come with the feeling of her brothers _emotions_. That shouldn't be possible in his current form. She had to catch herself at the unexpected onslaught of emotions radiating out of Apollo to her like a beacon that he wasn't aware off.

She clutched the table tight as she watched her brother get dragged to Caligula. She notices her brothers girl Meg and her half brother where already captured and badly hurt. She grits her teeth at Apollo's emotions.

But that she felt _real _fear for the first time. When Apollo threaten Caligula with suicide. She felt her heart stop. She couldn't _breath_. She nearly collapses as she sees her brother shove the arrow into his _chest_. She had tears falling. She didn't know how he could survive that. For the first time she believed she was going to be alone without Apollo with her. She wouldn't be able to continue _existing _without Apollo.

She wanted to flash to him immediately and heal him. But _something _or _someone_ was blocking her. She felt her brothers pain and fear. She clutches her heart. She tries to close off the connection but Apollo was subconsciously broadcasting his emotions now to her. They had a telepathic link. They had learnt to block each other out when they were young and immortal. But Apollo was now _mortal_ and this link was made for an _immortal_. So if she didn't want to hurt Apollo she would have to take control of the link. She couldn't shut it down with Apollo's mind to _raw, _and the fact it would tell her if her brother was ok but she would have to take the burden. And she could block _her _emotions to him. A mortal couldn't handle Immortal Emotions.

She concentrates on making the perfect metal shields. While she starting fixing the link another part of her mind was watching Apollo getting medical attention. She sighed when she realised he was not in immediate danger. She knew she had missed somethings when she had been lost in the emotions coming from Apollo and fixing the link but she didn't know what.

She was so exhausted after that she feel asleep only to be woken up screaming from a Night Terror of Apollo plunging the arrow into his chest.

Her hunters had run in but she had to shoo them away. Again. She decided she couldn't watch Apollo at the moment she had to try and get the scene out of her head. She went hunting. And for the first time her arrows _missed _ their target. It was like she was off balance.

It was only a couple of days later and she felt through the link blinding pain. She grunts. Luckily she was in her tent again where she normally was now. Since she couldn't seem to hit her marks now.

A quick look at Apollo and she swore when she saw he had been scratched by an Eurynomos. She knew what would happen if he didn't get help. _Godly_ help. Immediately.

She flashed to her father and actually begged him to send her to him. But he adamantly refused. They got into a huge argument about what would happen if Apollo _actually _died. And Zeus acted like he didn't care. That made Artemis do something she never had down before. Making the few gods like Hera, Hermes, Aphrodite and Demeter who were there gasp.

"I swear if my brother dies Zeus I will rage war on you. If my brother dies then So. Do. You. I will take you down with me because I can tell you something _father_ there is no moon without the her sun. Think on that. Because if he dies I swear on the River Styx and the Creator that you will follow in the most painful way possible even if I go down with you or after you", Artemis threatens

Everyone gaps at hearing the boom of thunder signalling the oath. Artemis glares at her father one last time before flashing away. She _hoped_ she left him terrified off her keeping that oath.

She didn't know what was happening with Apollo now. She cursed Zeus. As the emotions she was getting from him were far from good if he had been healed. She couldn't sleep as time passed and the pain didn't lessen it just increase along with fear and confusion. All these emotions hurt her because she couldn't stand feeling her happy brother like that. She couldn't stand his suffering.

She had been broken out of her thoughts by Thalia screaming and crying. Artemis runs out to her as Thalia drops the letter and cries out in grief. Artemis hesitantly picks up her Lieutenants letter and prepared to read whatever caused her Lieutenant such anguish and she flinched reading the devastating news of Thalia's brother, her half brother, dying in defence of Apollo. She looked at her grief stricken Lieutenant who had put up with her these last few months. She put a hand on Thalia's shoulder.

"I am so, so sorry Thalia. He will be remembered by all. The Romans will honour him and do what Jason never got to finish. His legacy will live on. ALL the Minor Gods will honour him. His name will never be forgotten by the gods he honoured. He will never be forgotten by Apollo. And defiantly not by me this I vow on the River Styx and on the Creator of All", Artemis whispers as thunder booms signalling her oath  
"It is not fair", Thalia sobs

"No it is not", Artemis agrees

Suddenly there was a change in the air. Words of Prophecy swirled around her and Thalia. She knew what this was! It was a call for aid! One that could only be made to _one_ god. She realised Apollo was calling _her_. He picked _her. _This was something Zeus couldn't interfere with.

"You can't stop me this time Zeus!" Artemis yells to the sky as it rumbles angrily

She changes into Diana and ushers Thalia and her hunters and wolves into her Chariot. She tells Thalia what is happening. Telling her she can kill how many of the enemy she wanted. To work out her grief. Because the army they were facing are part of the army that killed her brother.

She told her hunters to destroy the attack force with maximum damage. Meaning nobody lives. But SHE got the leader. Because she just knew he was responsible for her brothers pain.

Even when she got there she didn't think she would make it in time. She could feel him dying, changing, _forgetting_.

Diana tells her wolves to clear the way. As she shot everyone down that stepped in her way of her little brother. Her aim now back to what it normally was. When she gets to the store she sees Apollo writhing in pain on the floor and Tarquin basically celebrating. The daughter of Pluto was also there with Apollo's companion. She had enough presence of mind to ask Hazel for permission to kill. Which she was granted.

As soon as Tarquin was dead she rushed to her brother just as he past out. She pulls her power into her hand and lets it flow into her brothers body. She decides she couldn't let him continue to be weak. So Zeus didn't think she did anything she didn't tell anyone she was also pushing some of her godly strength into Apollo to help him finish this quest and not get killed.

She might have joked with Apollo when he woke. But she was still terrified of leaving him alone. He said he loved her. He _had_ changed. She felt tears building up as he raced toward the injured soldiers. Before she could even say those words back.

'_YOU MUST LEAVE NOW DAUGHTER! YOUR PART IS FINISHED!' Jupiter booms in her head_

'_I need…', she thinks_

'_NOW OR APOLLO'S PUNISHMENT WILL BE LENGTHENED', Jupiter booms_

Diana looks at her brother she couldn't make his punishment longer just so she could reassure herself that he was alright. Diana looks at Thalia silently telling the girl she had to leave. Thalia nods with a sad smile of understanding.

Diana disappears from her brothers side just minutes after she had healed him fully. She didn't even know if she fixed everything. No matter what she joked she wasn't the God of Healing. Diana changes to Artemis and she lets out sobs.

When did this happen? When had she become so concerned with her brother? When did she start showing it to people other then the one that really mattered?

She didn't know. But true horror came two months later when she had been summoned before the Council she looked composed but she was anything but. Apollo's emotions have been grating on her nerves. She felt his pain, fear, grief, anger, frustration and what hurt the most was his feelings of _abandonment_.

Camp Half-Blood was being attacked by the Nero and his army. With the last Oracle. She and the Council watched as the fight truly began and Apollo got involved. Artemis had to hold her place as to not flash to him. She put everything into keeping her mask up. Making sure her face showed no emotion.

When Apollo saved his companion from the Python her heart stopped as she felt his did. She felt like she was going to collapse. She felt like she was drowning on dry land. Like there was no air around her. She had lost him she hadn't been there. She should have flashed to his side. Or she should have got banished with him at least they would have been together.

But suddenly her hopelessness was washed away by a burst of _godly_ power. She looks up and sees Apollo in all his godly glory fighting the Python.

She barely paid attention to the rest. She left so exhausted and she was still so terrified. All she could see was her brother getting killed over and over again. She slipped out of the throne room when Apollo arrived. She watched as the other gods welcomed him back and congratulated him on completing his quest and gaining his godhood back.

She knew she couldn't deal with this now she was in no shape. She flashed back to camp and went to her tent and sobbed both in relief it was finally over and in terror of what she had witnessed these past months.

So this was where she was now. A month after Apollo returned she hadn't seen him. But her night terrors had increased. Now she couldn't wake up from them. She had to let them run their course. She woke the hunters up with her screams. So she tried not to sleep but she could see everyone was deeply worried for her. But she ordered everyone not to breath a word to her immediate family.

What she didn't count on was the little girl near the fire in her camp watching her as she went to her tent to try to sleep…

* * *

Hestia watched sadly as her niece was crumbling. She had started crumbling the day Zeus said Apollo would be punished. Nobody knew but I saw her terror. Sadly Hestia knew that Zeus always made Artemis watch him take Apollo's godhood away. Apollo never remembers the pain. But Artemis does.

Hestia knew she had nightmares about that for centuries. But this was worse. She had been watching for days after Thalia had begged her to help Artemis. Hestia watched as her niece writhed through night terrors calling Apollo's name. She didn't wake up through any of the terrors. She just saw Artemis awake when ALL the memories ran their course. She hated hearing her niece scream and then sob into her hands after every night terror.

Hestia felt the pain of her niece and she couldn't let this go on anymore. As soon as Artemis went to bed this night she flashed to Apollo's temple. He was the only one who would be able to help Artemis.

"Apollo!" Hestia frantically barging into the temple

Apollo looked up from the couch wear he was watching TV to see his favourite Aunt looking frantic.

"What is the matter Hestia? What has happened? Does someone need help?" Apollo asks worried by the panic and pain in Hestia's fight and starting getting up

"It is Artemis", Hestia says

"Oh", Apollo says sitting back down

"Oh? Is that all you can say?" Hestia asks

"What do you want me to say? She hasn't been to see me since I have returned. I know she has her hunters to look after her. So I have decided to let her have her peace. She will be fine", Apollo replies

"Your wrong Apollo. She is far from fine. She is about to have a mental break down if you don't help her", Hestia tells him making Apollo pause

"What?" Apollo asks confused

Hestia touches his head and he sees flashes off imagines of Artemis she looked too thin, dark cycles under her eyes, she looked like a shadow of her former self. He saw Artemis writhing in her bed screaming his name in terror unable to wake up. Then when she does bursts into soft sobs trembling all over.

Apollo feels a tear fall down his cheek.

"Go to her Apollo. She will probably be in the mist of an attack again. Go and see the demons that haunt your sister. Save her from _herself_. Do this for her like she did for you", Hestia tells him  
"She did something for me?" Apollo asks frowning

"GO!" Hestia orders fire flashes

Apollo quickly teleports out to Artemis's camp. He just knew where it was. He didn't even need to think about it. He saw the hunters all looking at him in shock and was that _relief_. Jeez this was bad for the Hunters to actually look at him like he was saving the day.

"Thank gods you're here Apollo. She needs help!" Reyna exclaims

"She forbid us to tell you and certain other people", a hunter says

"But we found away around that with asking Hestia. Please help our sister", Thalia says looking at her half-brother pleadingly

Before he could respond a scream of terror breaks the silence of the night. Before anyone could say anything Apollo is already sprinting to his sisters tent ordering the hunters not to follow. When he goes in his heart breaks she was thrashing on the bed, crying and calling out his name.

"Arty!" Apollo says rushing to her side and kneeling down beside her, "Arty wake up it is a nightmare. Artemis it is not real. I am here"

But his words don't wake her up. He curses and puts a hand to her forehead. She felt warm. Damn it she had a fever. She was stuck in…what was it. Yes Sleep Paralysis. He needed to know what she was dreaming about and try to help her. Her cries where tearing into his heart.

He suddenly remembered their connection. He hadn't used it in centuries, he didn't even know why it came up know, but it could help his see what she was seeing.

Apollo gently strokes her sweaty forehead and coaxes the bond between them open. To his surprise it opens nearly instantly.

He didn't have time to think on that when he swear Artemis's dreams. Well they really where night terrors. They were of HIM dying. Their were ones from his previous banishment and then more recent ones. He felt sick seeing them and how much pain Artemis had suffered because of him. She had been with him the whole time. He accused her to Meg of not caring. And she had been actually with him the whole time. Except when she was _begging _Zeus to help him. Infront of _several_ council members. He saw his near deaths through her eyes. And he shuddered at the utter terror in her memories and the horror. She saw EVERYTHING. She had helped him when she could get away with it. She had been feeling his emotions while mortal for a while and instead of blocking it all off she had closed the connection he would have sensing her. Then she built on the connection so she could feel HIS emotions all the time. He saw her frantic worry. Her switching forms that Thalia told him about. Her _threatening_ Zeus with _war_. Her thinking up creative ways to kill or torture Zeus. Zeus's threats about extending my sentence if she interfered. The chose she made to not help him openly because it would make him suffer longer happened. But it condemned _her _to suffer.

But the words when she told Thalia why she didn't like coming out of her tent and his sister saying, _'It is not him', 'hasn't felt like my…him'_. Those words bought tears to his eyes. His sister even hurt when she said his name. She felt it when he was not behind the power of the sun. She couldn't even aim right when hunting, always missing. She got so upset she stopped hunting all together.

He sees the final moments of his mortal life through her eyes and he winces at the sheer _agony _of loss, pain, despair, grief, heartbreak and utter terror. She HAD watched him die but she also FELT it. No wonder she wasn't in the room when he got there.

Her isolation this last month made sense she was trying to put herself back together. But she couldn't and didn't know how to ask for help. Actually he felt from her she didn't think _she_ deserved help.

Before he could pull away he saw her dream twist and warp into even more horrifying scenes then in real life. With Artemis being forced to watch as he was killed over and over again. How in the dream _he _told her it was all her fault that he hated her. That she could have saved him.

Shit. This was not good. He could hear her screams again that held even much more terror. That was it. He needed to help her. He quickly pulled her into his arms. Hoping to make her feel he was here. He hoped he could be some sort of anchor to the real world for her.

He then became working on their bond he stroked it and coaxed it to respond to him. He sends his emotions across to her terrified mind. He send peace, forgiveness, calm, tranquillity and unconditional love emotions to her slowly coaxing her away from what she was witnessing.

But she still watched.

"Damn", Apollo mutters he was going to have to go more corporal in her dreams

Apollo might not have done this but he did know how. Looked like being the God of Prophecy was good for something. He slowly inserted his form into her terrified mind...

* * *

_Dreamscape_

_Apollo sees himself on the ground after he had been killed by Python only to come back as a god. But this time his form wasn't getting up. Artemis was screaming being held by an invisible force. She was screaming FOR him._

_He slowly walks to Artemis and he could tell she didn't even realise she was here as she struggled to get to his dream body._

"_Artemis it is a dream. I am here Little Moon. Can you look at me sis? This is just a night terror. I'm here now. You WILL be safe", Apollo says softly to her trying not to startle his distraught sister_

_Her screams for him were making him wince. He could feel she was hurting herself to get to him. He begins softly talking about their childhood and going on. He tells her how much he loves her and would NEVER blame her for his death which never was going to happen. He begged her to come back to him._

_He kept going sending positive emotions to produce a shield around Artemis. He kept up what he was doing he did everything but touch her. He didn't want to hurt her or startle her just yet._

* * *

_Artemis struggles as she sees her brother die. She couldn't get to him! She needed to get to him! She could save him if she could get free! He needed her!_

_But she started to feel different emotions other then hate, pain and agony. These were peaceful feelings full of love and adoration all directed at HER. There was also an slight emotion under all those. It was sibling __love__. The love that was between __twins__. Her mind began to clear she hears a calm voice talking to her softly. It was a mans voice. It was calm and comforting. She wanted to go to the person who was talking to her. That voice was familiar. Like she had heard it sing and talk all his life._

"_Your so loved Arty. Your hunters love and adore you. Thalia our half-sister would follow you anywhere. Hestia loves you so much, you are by far her favourite niece. Mother loves you so much, you will always be her little angel. Father might act tough but I know he loves you too in his own way. And nobody loves you more then I do Little Moon. I would love you no matter what happens. Nothing would even change that. I vow on the River Styx. Your my twin Arty. My other half. As you said there is no Moon without her Sun. Well I say there is no Sun without his Moon. Come on sister, hear my voice and only my voice…", the voice says softly_

_That voice it was Apollo! But how could he be here if he was dead in front of her. He was gone._

"_I love you sister, so very, very much. I am sorry for the pain I coursed you all ours lives. I will try and remember my decisions effect you too. I promise to try if you promise to ask for my help whenever you need it. No matter what time or where I will ALWAYS come. I am here to help Little Moon can you come back to me? Just give me a sign your hearing me?" he asks softly still_

_Artemis was terrified to believe if Apollo was really calling to her. Was he really helping her? Was he really here._

_Suddenly she heard a soft song. It was a song her mother taught her and Apollo when they were born. It was smoothing. The voice carried the melody in the same tone Apollo always used. But it always sounded a bit softer. Like it was calling to her. Like it was made for her and her brother._

"_Ap…o…llo?" she stutters_

_The singing stops._

"_It is me Little Moon. You back with me?" the voice asks_

"_Is…th…at…rea…lly you?" she stutters trembling_

"_This is the real me Sis", he says_

"_But your dead. Right in front of me", she cries looking at the dead body of her brother_

_Suddenly a body was in front of her blocking her view of her brothers body. She was going to try and move this man out of the way when she heard._

"_Shhh it is just me. Don't look over there. That is not me. It is just a twisted memory your seeing and your currently in the middle of a Night Terror. Look at me. You can do it. I believe in my fierce independent warrior sister", the man says softly_

_Artemis trembles with the effort to look up. She sees the familiar golden hair and familiar sky blue eyes with a ring of gold around them. That showed so much love, worry, carrying, tenderness, kindness and so much patience when he looked at her. He was shinning with the light of the familiar smoothing sun. She saw it WAS her brother. He was just showing his emotions to her for the first time._

"_It is ok Little Moon. Are you with me?" Apollo asks softly_

_He was worried about her but at least she said some words to him now. He hadn't noticed how long he had been talking to her about everything nor did he care._

"_Apollo?" Artemis asks him trembling_

"_Yes it is me I'm find. I'm right here. Not going anywhere", Apollo says softly_

_To his surprise she collapses but he was quick enough to catch her. He gentle lowered them to the ground as Artemis clung to him crying hysterically. She had buried her head over his heart. In the dreamscape Apollo knew she would still hear his heartbeat. _

_He rocks her back and forward whispering words of love in her ear and telling her that the other Apollo was her memories twisting and warping it into a Night Terror._

_He doesn't explain anything else. Yet. But he begins to hum their song again the one that bought her back to him. He rocked her and rubbed her back keeping the melody smoothing and calm. As his sister clung to him. Something she had never done this before. But after all that he had seen he didn't blame her. It would probably be a while before she could fully convince herself he was alive. And even then she was still likely to get continuing nightmares from time to time. _

_Damn he was going to have to make a deal with Morpheus to change her dreams or inform him when Artemis was having a nightmare or night terror. He would do anything Morpheus wanted in exchanged for his help with his sister. After all these millennia his sister had made deals to help him when she couldn't. Now he would do it for her._

_He didn't know how long they stayed like that Artemis locked in his embrace. He doesn't know how many times he hummed their song before she began to calm down. But she still clung to him._

"_Arty as much I would love to stay like this but we are in your mind. We need to go back to the real world so I can help you. Your sick Arty. I am worried. Please let me help you", Apollo begs softly_

"_You won't leave me?" she asks stutter looking at him_

_It pained him to see those silver-yellow eyes bloodshot and terrified._

"_I won't leave till you give me permission to do so. But you need to break through the nightmare sister. It won't hurt you I promise. That is NOT me. I won't leave you. I would never blame you either", Apollo says softly_

"_How do I break out? I haven't been able to do it?" Artemis stutters out_

"_How about we do this together? I will use our bond to help pull you back", Apollo decides knowing he didn't want her in this twisted memory any longer_

"_You can do that?" Artemis stutters out_

"_Do you trust me?" Apollo asks the important question_

"_Yes. Always"_

_Those words filled him up. He knew he would never forget his sister saying those words to him. He would not fail her. He had already caused her enough heartbreak._

"_Ok sis hold on tight and close your eyes", Apollo says softly_

_Dreamscape Ends_

* * *

Apollo groans as his mind comes back to his body. It felt like he had been sitting here for ages. When it was probably true. There was no telling how long you spend in someones mind until you come back to the real world.

He hears a whimper and his eyes fly opens to see Artemis curled up on him clutching his T-Shirt. She was shivering and covered in sweat and tears. Her closed eyes where rimmed red. She had a slight redness to her cheeks too.

Apollo gentle puts his hand on her forehead and she leans into his touch. He swore in his mind she had a fever. Gods really couldn't get sick normally. But if they didn't look after themselves even they could catch something.

"Little sis where back. You have a fever Arty", Apollo says gently

"Not dreaming?" Artemis asks hoarsely cautiously opening her eyes

"No your not. I'm really here. You sick Arty. I need to…", Apollo starts

But Artemis clutches at him again with what little strength she had.

"What is it Arty?" Apollo asks softly

"Your leaving?" Artemis croaks out

"Not till you order me away that was the deal. I was going to the door. Telling your hunters your coming with me for a while. Then taking you to my temple where I can make sure we are not disturbed and you can get come much needed rest and help. I need to also check your injuries Arty you where thrashing fiercely", Apollo tells her gently

"I don't feel good", Artemis whispers

Apollo kisses her temple warm temple.

"I know. I will make you better I promise. So do you want to do my plan?"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

**There WILL be a sequel called Recovery.**


	2. Sequel Posted

**Sequel up**

**Called: Recovery**

**Merry Christmas**


End file.
